Undertaker
The Undertaker is a professional wrestler currently a member of the Bobson Wiki universe in the SmackDown! Vs RAW 2007 league. He is a former Hardcore Champion and is currently 0-1 at Wrestlemania. History (SmackDown! Vs RAW 2006) History (SmackDown! Vs RAW 2007) Spadoric Appearances The Undertaker appeared in the 30 man battle royal to crown the first ever World Heavyweight Champion, but was unable to win the title. He reppeared just after Vengeance in the All-American Battle Royal to determine a number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. However, he was unable to win the battle royal. Undertaker continued to make a number of spadoric appearances in the league but was able to earn a match of his choosing at Unforgiven after winning a fatal four way on the SmackDown! before it. Undertaker chose to compete against Shawn Michaels in an attempt to replicate their Wrestlemania classics in real-life WWE. However, it was Shawn Michaels that got the victory at the PPV. Hardcore Championship Undertaker returned on the SmackDown! before New Year's Revolution to earn a Hardcore Championship match by winning a fatal four way also involving The Boogeyman, Jerry Lawler and Bobby Lashley. At New Year's Revolution, Undertaker was able to defeat The Great Khali to win the Hardcore Title and win his first championship in the SVR 07 league. The next night on RAW, The Great Khali seeked revenge and attacked Taker backstage in an attempt to regain the title. The fight took place in the WWE Bar but it ended with Khali causing a giant Hulk Hogan statue to fall on the Deadman. With Undertaker out, The Great Khali was awarded the title via knockout. Road To Wrestlemania The Undertaker returned on the RAW after the Royal Rumble to distract Khali in his steel cage match with Sniskty. A number of cryptic messages would later show up, appearing to challenge Khali to a match at Wrestlemania which Khali accepted. At Wrestlemania, the two squared off with Undertaker's 0-0 undefeated streak on the line. However, Khali conquered the streak after delivering an F5 to the Deadman. This took Undertaker's record to 0-1 at Wrestlemania. = The Multiverse Incident Undertaker's streak at WrestleMania became a major part of the balance of the Bobson Multiverse. It was the only constant which remained in each of the universes within the multiverse. He lost at WrestleMania in the SmackDown! vs RAW 2007 and SmackDown! vs RAW leagues. This changed when Vince McMahon manipulated the events of the universe as a special referee in Undertaker's match with Edge. He screwed Edge out of the match, ending Undertaker's losing streak at WrestleMania. This caused the energy within the Bobson Multiverse to become unbalanced. This led to the Destruction of the SmackDown! vs RAW 2006 league/continuity. The One Being Speech "They're can only be one. They're can only be one being as the most powerful entity in all of WWE. At WrestleMania, I fulfilled the prohecercy. A prophercy that not even the defenders of the multiverse could prevent. I merged the two world titles into myself, combing the strength and power of three Undertakers into one. I merged all of this into one being. One powerful being that could dominate the WWE from this point forward. One being that could shape this universe into his own image. The one being that could shape the entrie multiverse into his own image. Having caused the destruction of one universe by breaking my defeated streak, I could now be the demon I was always meant to. With the assistance of Paul Bearer, I tapped into this inner-demon and discovered the truth. The truth is this... there can only be one. In order to be the one, I must merge the two most powerful championships and take full control of WWE. However, I could not do this alone. Cesaro, knowing where the success would lie in this universe, had no problem in following my lead... initially. Batista? He followed my lead no questions asked. We were the Ministry of Markness. We were the WCW Tag Team Champions and unoppossed as the top group on SmackDown! Then something happened, we lost our titles. When this happened, I moved on to the next step of the plan. The World Heavyweight Championship would be mine. I allowed my brother Kane to be champion for a long period of time, allowing him to believe himself to be invincible. Allowing YOU to think he was invincible. In case you'd forgotten, he was my brother. I knew him inside and out and he never stood a chance. I claimed what was mine. The World title was mine... but that lasted mere moments. Foley... he ALMOST took it all away. I was dethroned by a man missing 2/3 of one of his ears. I destroyed him in the past but he had gotten the ultimate revenge by cashing in on me. My work... destroyed. Or so I thought. I had been keeping tabs on Monday Night RAW, with a wrestler being more than capable of defending himself should people discover his REAL purpose... Undertaker (Retro). I needed to know about the ECW title picture, dominated by the King Of Kings. I need an opponent to match him but needed to be oh so different to myself or Undertaker (Retro). And so... Undertaker (Biker) was born and I had my ultimate weapon. Undertaker (Biker) earned himsef a ECW title match at Elimination Chamber, while I did the same for the World title. We both knew what had to be done, and we did it. Thanks to some "favourable" "random" drawing, we gained the advantage. We had both won our title matches and had the entire WWE in our grasp. We had all the gold. We still had one more event to get through. Once we had defeated our enemies, including Kane, CM Punk and Mick Foley, we could merge into one being and seize the ultimate power in the universe. We were successful, as nobody was a threat. I became everything. I had become... the one being. Nobody can stop me, as I take the universe by storm. You can try and introduce a new second championship, but there is only one man in this company that matters now. I am the Undertaker. I am the one being. Those who appose me will rest in peace..." Trivia *Ironically the Undertaker's undefeated streak in the SVR 07 ended with an F5 - the same move his streak in real-life WWE ended. *Much like the real-life Undertaker in recent years, this Undertaker doesn't appear in the league that often. *Undertaker is the only wrestler in WWE 2K history to have several versions of himself hold world titles at the same time. At Elimination Chamber in WWE 2K14, Undertaker won the World Heavyweight Championship while Biker Undertaker won the ECW Championship in the same night. This would lead to the titles merging following WrestleMania. Accomplishments WWE SmackDown! Vs RAW 2007 *Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *Has a streak of 0-1 at Wrestlemania WWE SmackDown! Vs RAW 2006 *WWE Championship (3 Times) WWE SmackDown! Vs RAW *Has a streak of 0-1 at Wrestlemania WWE 2K14 *World Heavyweight Championship (2 Time) *Unified the World Heavyweight and ECW titles at WrestleMania. *'The "One Being"' *WCW Tag Team Championship (1 Time w/Antonio Cesaro) Category:Wrestlers